The Last Prophecy
by coolcat252525
Summary: Four rogue kits, all littermates, are separated. Each go to one of the four clans, and become greater even then Firestar. This is the last Prophecy of the clans, and will either save or destroy the clans. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!
1. Snow's Flight

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS

SNOW'S POV:

I was running to fast, the kits in my mouth were all mewling. Four kits! None accepted by my Rogue Group. According to the laws of my group, the male had to determine wether the kits were accepted or not. If there were more than one kit in the litter, and the first was marked, none were accepted. So I had to run, to save my kits. The lake had many places for me to rest.

I looked at my kits, so happy and oblivious. Not knowing that they might all die, out here alone in the wild.

I found the lake, making my way to the woodlands. I'd be safe there. I shivered and pulled my kits close, looking at them to decide their names.

One was a sleek black she-cat, with ice-blue eyes. I named her Hot, because she felt warm to touch.

The one next to her was another she-cat, a dark grey tabby with amber eyes. She was my firstborn, the one my mate and Rogue Group had rejected, my own mate marking her with a scar across the eye. To my everlasting thanks, that eye appeared to have no inward damage. I named her Scar, for the scar on her eye and the scar I felt on my heart when my mate rejected the kit.

Now for the males. One was dark grey with dark blue eyes. I named him Night, for he was my lastborn, born in the night of my birth.

The last, the second oldest, who was also the biggest and strongest. He had blue eyes and his pelt was like gold. I named him Golden.

I was to weak to move from the stump, all I could do was sleep.


	2. Goldenkit and Scarkit

FLAMEHEART'S POV:

"You think she's dead?" Blackfeather asked hesitantly. Raindash and Roseclaw exchanged looks. "We need to bring her to the camp, and bring the kits-" Roseclaw began. Then she gasped. Three of the kits had wandered of! Only the golden one remained.

I had to take charge, as deputy. "Bring them both to the camp. If the mother is dead, we must bury her out of respect, even if she is a rogue or loner. And we cannot leave an innocent kit to die. The others- it's too late."

The others nodded.

I picked up the golden kit and told the others to take the she-cat's body ahead; the kit was as cold as ice.

As the others left, I became aware of a presence next to me. I turned my head to see…

My long dead mother. She still had laughter in her eyes, but now there were stars in her fur. I inclined my head.

_Flameheart, my young kit." _She smiled. I smiled back. "Brighteye, I've missed you so much!" Brighteye smiled wider.

"_I have an important message from StarClan. You hold Goldenkit, kit of prophecy." _

I started. I sniffed Goldenkit's fur, and couldn't identify any clan. "But mother, he's not a clan cat!"

Brighteye inclined her head. _"We know. He and his littermates will be greater than all cats of Prophecy before them."_

"So his littermates will survive?" I asked. But my mother was fading. "Wait! Tell me more!"

"_Goodbye, my son."_

She disappeared. Goldenkit started mewling, so I took it as a message to get to camp as quickly as possible.

FIRETAIL'S POV:

As usual, I went on patrol alone. As got to the border, I could smell disgusting ThunderClan clear and strong. "Those mousebrains. Always think they're the best." Trying not to breath in the absolutely _disgusting _ThunderClan stench, I set the markers. I just was turning my head away when I heard a small, questioning: "Miaow?" I turned to see a small dark grey tabby with amber eyes and a vertical scar over her left eye. I picked the kit up, obeying the warrior code. Then I stopped. The scent on her fur was of no clan.

I was disturbed. Who would abandon a newborn (rather energetic and strong newborn, too) in unknown territory?

I looked straight at the kit's eyes. Suddenly, the voice of my long dead mother spoke. I was hearing StarClan speak. I'm not a medicine cat!

"_Greetings, my son Firetail." _My mother bowed, and I saw she had stars in her fur. I nodded respectfully to my starry mother. "Mother! Redheart!" I said. My mother chuckled. _"I see you have found the kit of prophecy. Firetail, meet Scarkit." _

I looked in wonder at the small bundle at my feet. "Prophecy? Mother, she isn't even clanborn!" She positively laughed at that.

"_Firestar wasn't clanborn, and he's gone down in clan history as one of he greatest ever leaders. Scarkit shall do the same."_

And she disappeared.

I picked up the kit and ran. I had to tell my clan.


	3. Hotkit and Nightkit

ICYFROST'S POV:

I have a big opinion of border patrol. Border patrol was either the most boring thing, or the most dangerous.

This time, it was boring.

WindClan almost never caused any fights. ShadowClan, on the other hand, was COMPLETELY different. One little rumour of trouble, and bam. Instant RiverClan/ShadowClan war.

I sighed and kept on walking. My friends, Bluebrook and Smokefur, were putting in scent markers further down. I started daydreaming about the amazing dream I had of my sister, Coldwind, having the cutest kits with Foxtooth.

A little white one with amber eyes, and another with ginger fur and blue eyes, maybe one with patches…

Oomph.

I fell face first in the dirt. I got up and turned around fast, hissing and spitting. "Watch were you're going, you…" my rant stopped as I spied the culprit. A little black kit with blue eyes, probably newborn. I shook my in wonder.

"How," I said, "Would a little she-kit like you, have made it from ThunderClan or Wind…" again I stopped. The kit didn't smell of any clan. Puzzled, I closed my eyes and tried to think. When I opened them again, a starry cat with my light-grey-and-white-patched pelt stood there. The only difference was the darker blue eyes and the broader muzzle and shoulders. My father! Jumpheart!

"Father!" I ran at the starry figure, who was solid, thank StarClan.

"_Oh, Icykit, how I've missed you. The most adventurous of my litter." _

I pouted at being called Iceykit. "I'm Icy_frost _now, father." I said indignantly.

He had the nerve to chuckle, the mousebrain. But I still loved him.

Suddenly his eyes grew serious.

"_Now listen, Icyfrost. This kit is Hotkit. She will be part of the greatest prophecy, and the last. She will be greater even than Firestar."_

I must have looked taken aback, because he continued with a mischievous smile.

"_She is of no clan now, but soon she will be RiverClan's. Be part of this prophecy, Iceyfrost. StarClan trusts you."_

And then he was gone.

DAWNFROST'S POV:

I shivered. WindClan's moors may be awesome for running, but it wasn't anything _close _in Leafbare.

Of course, my friends, who were littermates, were being littermates.

"Race you to the next stump, Cloudfire!"

"You bet I'll win, Prancepad!"

"No way! I'm winning!" Mousefoot, the youngest, (and the fastest) pelted towards the stump.

OK, enough was enough.

"Stop it! We're on _border patrol,_ not have fun duty! You want to go back to being apprentices?"

They all stopped. We were all the newest warriors. My father had died when I was born, and my mother soon after. I had no littermates.

They were lucky. They had both their parents, and littermates.

And they still behaved like kits.

I told them to go mark the upper border and I went to mark closer down.

I wanted some time alone.

When I got there, I saw a dark, cat like shape. I came closer, and saw it was a little dark grey tom.

I sniffed him. No clan.

Uh-oh.

My mentor Snowflight said I had a talent for finding trouble. Was trouble in the form of this little tom?

He was only a newborn!

"_Dawnfrost."_

I turned quickly. I knew he must have been related to me. He had the same, soft, dusky light brown pelt, except he had ginger and white patches. And he had the same ice-blue eyes.

"Father?" I said uncertainly. "Runningheart?" He nodded. "Father!"

I ran at him and pressed myself against him.

He smiled.

"_Dawnfrost, I come with an important message."_

I looked at my father incredulously

"An important message? For me? No, surely there's another cat." I said uncertainly. He shook his head.

"_No, Dawnfrost, it has to be you. This kit is Nightkit. He is part of the greatest and last prophecy. Now he is of no clan, but soon he will be WindClan. This kit will be greater than Firestar."_

I looked at Nightkit. He opened his dark blue eyes and mewled.

I looked back up to my father, but he was gone.


	4. Families

GOLDENKIT'S POV

"Yes! I'm gonna be an apprentice! I'm gonna be an apprentice! I'm gonna be-"

Lightkit pounced on me so fast I could barely breath.

"I'm gonna be a better apprentice then you'll ever be!" Lightkit, my white and gold foster brother rolled me over in a play fight. My mother, Poppypetal, gave an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously. Why couldn't you have all turned out quiet like Swiftkit?"

Swiftkit, a soft, light grey she-cat rolled her eyes.

I have one brother, Lightkit. Swiftkit's the youngest and the quietest. Brightkit's my other sister. She's bright ginger, and never stops talking.

I mean _never. _Did you get that? No? Maybe I didn't say it strongly enough. _NEVER!_

Our mother is Poppypetal. She has grey, light grey and dark grey splotches and the most gorgeous amber eyes ever. Our dad is Moonface. He's a Tortoiseshell white, ginger and slightly gold. On his forehead is this white crescent, which is where he gets his name. He's the strongest cat in the clan next to Duskstar.

They're my foster family.

I look really different from them, so it's no secret.

No one told me who my real parents are, but I don't care. I love my foster family, and they love me.

Now Lightkit gets off me and starts arguing with Brightkit about what their warrior names are going to be.

"I want mine to be Lightclaw! Let all cats bow before Lightclaw, the awesomest cat in the clans!" He gives Brightkit an arch look, as if he's come up with the best name ever.

"Oh yeah? You call that the best name? What about Bright_star._"

"Hey no fair! We didn't say we could be leaders!"

Swiftkit rolls her eyes.

I love my foster family.

SCARKIT'S POV

"Your fur still looks scruffy, Darkkit. Come out Wolfkit, no hide and seek now, I know your under the moss."

My mother, Ivyclaw, sighs.

"Look, if I can't get you cleaned up, you won't become apprentices."

That always works. Wolfkit and Darkkit our out like a shot.

It doesn't take much to see I'm not born into this family. Darkkit is black with hard, stone-like light grey eyes and Wolfkit is a dark, scruffy grey with green eyes.

My mother, Ivyclaw, has sleek black fur and bright green eyes. My father, who's the deputy, Sunshadow, is dark grey with the same, stony eyes as Darkkit.

I look nothing like them.

Don't let the emotionless eyes fool you; Darkkit's the mischievous, fun-loving one, Wolfkit's the strong one, and I'm the fast, brave, strong… well everything. I try to hide it. I don't like being better than my siblings. But all the warriors and queens always happen to see me when I'm beating Wolfkit in a play fight, or beating Darkkit racing or hunting leaves, or eating the food I've never seen before Wolfkit.

And then they say I'm amazing. And I hate it.

Wolfkit sort of tries to be nice to me, but I can tell he's jealous. Darkkit avoids me outright. Everyone else loves me.

I'm better even then the apprentices.

And cats think that's great, right?

No, it's really not that great.

NIGHTKIT'S POV

I blink my eyes open. The sun's always too bright. I love being in the dark, were I can see. I don't know how other cats stand the brightness.

Of course, my siblings Heartkit, Rainkit and Clearkit had to beat me out, didn't they?

Heartkit's a big, broad shouldered tom, who really looks like he should be in ThunderClan. He's light grey with amber eyes that burn into you.

Clearkit actually looks like she should in WindClan. She's super skinny, and has really sleek bluish-grey fur, and blue eyes. Sometimes her eyes are big, round, inquisitive eyes like big pools. Other times they're sleek and narrowed, cold and hard, like ice.

Rainkit's the odd one out. He has dark grey fur, and dark blue eyes. He cries a lot.

My mother is really sleek, like Clearkit. Her name is Blueice. Her fur is the same bluish grey, but her eyes are icy blue. Our father is the deputy, Runningheart. He's broad shouldered, like Heartkit, but he's one of the fastest in the clan. He's a dark grey, like a brewing thunderstorm, and has flashing yellow eyes that can always tell wether your telling the truth, or lying.

"Hey Nightkit, are you gonna be a mousebrain and sleep in for the apprentice ceremonies?"

I'm up in the blink of an eye.

Clearkit smirks. "That sure got you up. Come one; mum's cleaning u sall up and misery loves company." She flicked me with her tail and walked out.

One minute Clearkit's super intense, the next she's cool, calm and collected, the next she's bouncing around happy. Oh StarClan, why does she have to be so moody?!

HOTKIT'S POV

First one up; great!

My foster family's better sleeping.

Not that I don't like them.

Thrushkit's brown, with thoughtful amber eyes. He's kind and passionate. One second he's teasing you, the next he's standing up for you. He's my favourite brother.

Sprucekit is a lovely cream with ice blue eyes. She's very stingy, and prickly, and gets mad at the tiniest thing. She's loyal, but can be a bit mean.

Whitekit is really odd. He's brown and cream, with one white foreleg and amber eyes. Sometimes he's the most mischievous of us all, and always rushes in blindly, other times he's the philosophical one who's always really careful and thinks about everything carefully. Whitekit and Thrushkit love play fighting and competing. Sprucekit loves to groom herself and look the best all the time. She's supposedly the sensible one, and never plays with us.

Mum, Stripetail, is really nice. She's a cream and brown tabby with ice blue eyes and a lot of stripes on her tail. Dad, Greyshine, is the deputy. The name is misleading. He's full white with amber eyes, but when he was born he had grey fur, so his mother called him that.

Which leaves me.

I look nothing like my family, except maybe the ice-blue eyes.

But I'm still the odd one out. I know RiverClan is fine with water, but I _love _water. I can open my eyes in it and see so clearly. I can breath in it, and stay down long. I don't know why the other cats always hold their breath. It feels really relaxing.

Thrushkit stirs and blinks open bleary eyes.

"Hey Hotkit. Apprentice ceremony today. Mum's gonna groom me to death."

And early in the morning, we both laugh as RiverClan starts to awaken.


End file.
